


Of Grease Monkeys

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: from tumblr:One thing I want in a modern korrasami AU, is a scene where a car gets a flat, and someone looks to Korra assuming she’ll fix it as the (perceived by others as) butch partner in the relationship - to which she and Asami both laugh…. except Asami keeps laughing way too long and way too hard and Korra gets indignant about how she totally COULD change a tire, which just makes Asami laugh harder.





	Of Grease Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write something Korrasami to stay awake while at work

"Yeah, Bo," Korra says to her phone. "We see her! Don't worry! We won't _maul_ her. Just get your big ass to the bar soon as you can."

There's a response that Asami thinks is Bolin promising food for them but Korra waves him off.

"Not after the last time I let you pick the place," Korra wrinkles her nose, remembering the trip to ER the very next day. Asami remembers and sticks her tongue out to Korra and her girlfriend scowls. "We'll see you, Bolin!"

Asami parks in front of a bungalow-styled house with a wide driveway. A girl their age was waiting and waves shyly at them. This must be Opal, Bolin's new girlfriend.They've never met her until now. Despite being close to Bolin and his brother Mako (it was a long story involving a couple of only-on-silly-movers-do-you-see-this-kind-of-ridiculous-love-triangles-with-more-than-three-sides kind of scenarios) the couple had not been able to see the boys in weeks. Long enough for Bolin to find out his potential 'soulmate'.

Of course Korra and Asami were eager to see who swooped in and stole their big bear Bo's heart. But there was always something coming up. Asami's work. Korra's trainings and appointments. Opal's studies. Bolin's acting career. Mako's new job... Well, adulting is _**shit**_. But that wasn't supposed to get in the way. And so Asami (the only responsible one who's got her life together down to the micromanaged details) made sure they could get a night for all of them to meet and catch up. Maybe even get drunk, for old time's sake.

But since adulting is hard, Bolin was going to be a little late. Something about a photo shoot. Bolin was concerned Opal would get lost (despite his girlfriend insisting that she could just ask one of her three brothers to drive her to the bar) and called in a favor.

Which was why Korrasami (Jinora's ship name for the two gals) was here to pick her up. Not that they minded. It gave them more time to get to know the new addition to their group.

Well, they would have more time if Korra didn't ogle at her girlfriend getting dressed too much that led to... _other_ things.

"Hey!" Korra greets as they pull up to the curb. She waves and grins. "My girlfriend and I were wondering if a pretty looking girl like you would like to join us for a good time!"

Korra, despite being the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief and a stern mother, had missed the day when tact, diplomacy and basically how to not be a socially awkward derp was taught to all human beings. She was Asami's derp, though. And the girl did crack a smile.

" _Korra!_ " Asami snorted amusedly with a pinch of her partner's cheek. (" _Asamiii!_ " Korra protests.)"don't scare her off so early into the night. Sorry. Are you Opal?"

"That's me!" The girl smiles widely. She is smaller than both of them and much more lithe but toned despite her soft curves. Bolin did briefly mentioned she was a dancer. Her hair is cut shorter than Korra's and her eyes are a darker shade of green from Asami's. Her skin is a beautiful flawless shade of olive and complimented by the white shirt she chose to wore for the day. On it was the logo of the Future Industries Fire Ferrets. Bolin probably never told her then. "Korrasami, I presume?"

"You've met Kainora?" Korra groans out loud. Those two, seriously. Just because they were oogie-ty sweet and have a ship name for themselves, doesn't mean they should give it to everybody! Absently, she wonders what they would name Bolin and Opal. Bopal, maybe. She remembers the last time Bolin dated (her cousin, no less) and was given Boleska.

"Yeah," Opal laughs. Kainora. "A couple of times. Jinora's in my pilates classes. She's always going on about you two."

"Nothing incriminating, we hope," Asami smiles and reaches over Korra with a hand. "I'm the 'Sami' part. Asami. Hi. This is my dork, Korra."

Opal shakes both of their hands. "It's nice to finally meet both of you. Bolin's so excited to have you guys back in town again."

"Yeah, responsibilities suck, y'know," Korra bemoans out loud and points at the back of the Satomobile with a thumb. "C'mon, get in. We'll talk more on the way. Ever been to Tokka's?"

"Once," Opal beams at them as she settles at the back and Asami pulls away and starts the drive back to town. "My grandmother used to own it with her friend, actually. Right until she left the city. Mom didn't think it was too funny to bring a seven year old to a bar."

"Really?" Korra's mouth hangs open. "You're Toph's _granddaughter_?!"

"You know my Nan?"

Korra's face screws up a bit. But she chuckles. "Yeah, a few years back. She's one hell of a woman. She helped with one of my um, trainings."

Asami catches her eyes and subtly she squeezes Korra's thigh supportively and goes back to driving like the moment hadn't happened.

"That's cool," Opal smiles. "So we're going to Tokka's, huh? Wow, it's been forever since I was last there! You guys hang out there a lot?"

"From time to time," Asami smiles fondly to herself. That place was home to a lot of memories. Silly, funny, heartbreaking, annoying and crazy nights. Hopefully, tonight will be something to add to the list. "Back when we went to RC University with the boys, it was the place to be. What with being broke students and all."

Opal smiles and leans over closer to them, eager-seeming. "RCU, huh? I went to Zaofu U. I was born there."

"Zaofu?" Asami asks, eyeing Opal from the dashboard mirror. She's been to Zaofu on business trips. It was a beautiful city, filled to the brim with the latest technology and a balance of art. It was always a dream being there, collaborating with innovators and inventors of all kinds. The city was amazing. She had been tempted to move her factories there, since they had the most talented metalbenders in the world but Republic City was home. "That's pretty far. What brings you to Republic City?"

"Well, my mom's pretty much involved every where there and I love her, I do. But sometimes you just have to fly away from the nest." Opal murmurs a little lower at this.

Asami takes a few turns and they are now in the freeway. It's a quiet night with barely another car in sight. They'll be in town in a couple of minutes. Just in time. Mako bitches when people are late. And when Mako bitches, it can be a real pain in the ass.

Korra nods sagely. "That's what happened to me back in the South. How long have you been in town?"

"A few months, give or take. My brothers and I live in one house. Guess we all needed a break from Zaofu."

There's guilt in her tone and Korra smiles at Opal encouragingly. "As long as you're calling home and not in jail or asking for money, your mum's gonna understand."

Opal nods once at this with a smaller smile and Asami changes the topic. "So Bolin says you're a dancer? How cool is that!"

The girl blushes and shakes her head shyly. "Only during my spare time! I'm a teacher. I teach Biology at the local high school."

"Oh how nice!" Korra interestedly says. "That's where you learn about cells and stuff! I can still remember the gross experiments!"

"You only remember the gross things, Korra," Asami teases and Korra pouts. "Or the mitochondria!"

"That's all anyone remembers, 'Sams!" Korra whines at her. Well it was true!

Opal and Asami laugh together at this. It is pretty spot on.

It is around this time that suddenly there is a loud _**POP!**_ They jolt in their seats and Asami mutters a curse under her breath and there is the telltale sound of a flattened tire rolling under them as she eases to the side of the empty road. They all get out of the Satomobile and stare at the offended rubber and frown at it. A rusty nail is poking out of it. Why would there even be a nail out here?

"Oh maaaan!" Korra sighs and clicks her tongue, toeing the nail with the tip of her boot. She looks at her Satophone and shakes her head. "No signal here."

Asami and Opal check their own Satophones and come up empty as well.

"No way of letting the boys know we'll be late," Korra sighs as she begins to roll her sleeves.

Opal stares a little longer at the show of skin and muscle and Korra catches her gaze. She reddens and says, "It's good you know how to fix tires then, huh, Korra?"

Korra and Asami look at Opal and then back to each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Opal, confused, raises a brow as  Asami leans over Korra and sniffs out before laughing again. Korra has an arm thrown around Asami's waist and was laughing pretty hard as well. Opal's pretty sure she can see tears leaking at the corner of her eyes too.

"Y-yeah, uh no,"Korra manages to stutter out after a while. "I was just going to help Asami with the carrying..."

Opal blinks and realizes the mistake and backtracks a bit, sheepish. "O-oh! I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to assume! I just thought---"

"It's okay, it's okay," Korra chuckles again. Asami hasn't recovered yet enough to correct the mishap herself. "We get that all the time. But Miss Sato can handle the car better than I can."

"S-Sato? As in, Future Industries _Asami Sato_?" Opal's eyes are wide open. Like, the Asami Sato on the front page of the newspaper headline earlier that she had just skimmed over in favor of looking up the next Pro-Bending match? No wonder she looked familiar!

"The one and only," Korra grins proudly at her girlfriend. But Asami was still laughing her ass off behind her so it was all up to Korra to explain. So Korra turns back to Opal and pats the Satomobile's side with affection. "Asami built this baby on her own. Made the designs for the phone you're holding. Sponsors the Fire Ferrets that you like. And will be the one fixing this flat tire here."

Opal blinks. "Oh wow... So you're... Korra from the..."

Korra rubs her nose and winks at Opal. "Yup. That's me."

"Bolin never said... I... I'm so sorry-"

"No big deal," Korra shrugs at her. "Anyway, Asami can handle this better than I can--"

"Korra, sweetheart," Asami manages between chortles of mirth. "I love you but I'd never ask you to fix a tire if your life depended on it."

Korra gasps, hurt flashing across her face. "Sami! I can definitely help you fix her!"

Asami doubles over in laughter once more and Korra crosses her arms.

"I totally _**can**_ fix this flat tire!"

Her girlfriend's laughter is getting so loud that it's offending her. Asami's face is turning purple and Opal is standing there gaping at the both of them. Korra was never known to back down from a challenge. Even if it caused her jail time.

"I'll show you, woman of little faith!"

Korra stomps off and yanks the spare wheel and the toolbox from the back of the car and gets to work. Asami is still laughing.

 

  
"Where've you guys been?! We were so worried!" Bolin gathers Opal in his arms and Opal laughs and embraces him back in a greeting.

"Sorry! We got caught up on something..."

"What happened to _you_?" Mako asks as he finds an irritable Korra, face dirty and hands greasy. Asami kisses Korra's cheeks where it was still spotless.

"My little grease monkey decided to help me change a flat tire." Asami winks at Mako. "She did great."

Mako's brows raise, impressed. Korra was never one you could trust with tools.

"Come on, babe," Asami pulls Korra by her hand to the rest rooms. "I know how to get rid of those. And then it's time for your reward."

Korra perks up at this, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Korrasami is Love


End file.
